Someone Like You
by SporkGoddess
Summary: One starry night somewhere in between eps 30 and 37, Allenby thinks about Domon and how her newfound love for him has changed her in so many ways - Songfic to Someone Like You from Jekyll and Hyde


Someone Like You   
  
  
By the Almighty SporkGoddess   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Had she fallen asleep at last? If she had, it hadn't lasted for long. She saw the window that wasn't too far from her bed, noting that the sky was still musty, as it always appeared aftermidnight. Normally all that Allenby would have seen was the dank, dark color; the lack of light.  
  
  
  
_I peer through windows, watch life go by  
Dream of tomorrow, and wonder why  
The past is holding me, keeping life at bay  
_   
  
  
She'd always hated the night sky, hated having to lay there in the stillness and the blackness and reflect upon what she always tried to ignore. That, like the dark sky, her life was empty and absent of light.  
  
  
  
_I wander lost in yesterday  
Wanting to fly, but scared to try  
_   
  
  
But tonight, everything seemed different. Why had she never noticed the tiny stars that appeared to be everywhere? Why had she not seen the misty clouds that made her feel as though she were in a snow globe? Was it just her, or did the moon seem especially bright tonight?  
  
  
  
_But, if someone like you   
Found someone like me  
_   
  
  
She felt her lips turn up into a smile as she realized that somewhere, the moon was shining down upon him as well. She wondered if he ever took the time to notice the sky, if maybe she'd had the same effect on him and he was looking at it right now with the same wonderment.  
  
  
  
_Then suddenly, nothing would ever  
Be the same  
_   
  
  
She'd always been alone. The days were easy enough to get by, but she'd never liked the night because it made her feel alone. Just like she was...   
  
  
  
_My heart would take wing And I'd feel so alive_   
  
  
How could someone make her feel this way? She was unable to sleep, unable to stop thinking about how lucky she was to live in this beautiful world.  
  
  
  
_If someone like you found me_   
  
... to live in the same world in which he lived, as well...  
  
  
  
_So many secrets I long to share  
All I have needed is someone there_  
  
  
  
She tried to push it out of her mind; tried to remind herself that she was alone and always would be. But she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, about their warmth, about how it felt when all that he did was smile at her.  
  
  
  
_To help me see a world I've never seen before  
_   
  
She must really be alone, she thought wryly, if meaningless things like that meant so much. Anyone can smile at you… yet... when he did it... somehow it was different.  
  
  
  
_A love to open every door  
To set me free,  
So I can soar  
_   
  
  
It made her feel optimistic, truly alive; like her meaning in the world mattered and that she could do anything that she tried... just as long as he kept smiling at her.   
  
  
  
_If someone like you   
Found someone like me  
_   
  
  
She really should have felt empty, being alone in her cold bed, emptiness and longing instead to be in his gentle embrace. She should be sad, and wistful, shouldn't she?  
  
  
  
_Then suddenly,   
Nothing would ever be the same  
_   
  
  
He didn't make her feel like a government experiment. He didn't make her feel like a Gundam fighter. He made her feel like a girl, like a woman, like herself... like Allenby Beardsley.  
  
  
  
_My heart would take wing  
And I'd feel so alive  
If someone like you found me  
_   
  
  
She kept hearing his voice, kept seeing his face in front of her. She had a feeling that were she finally be able to sleep, she would dream of him. His eyes, his smile, and the way that her name sounded when he spoke it, with his cute Neo-Japanese accent.  
  
  
  
_If someone like you   
found someone like me  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same  
_   
  
  
"I am Allenby Beardsley." She realized. "A friend of Domon Kasshu."   
  
  
  
_My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive  
_   
  
  
A friend, and nothing more. Still, it was nice to even be able to relate herself to him somehow.   
  
  
  
_If someone like you  
Loved me...  
_   
  
  
She just wished that she could say that she belonged to him, and not Neo Sweden.  
  
  
  
_Loved me...   
_   
  
  
And then she knew that she would finally have found her place, her meaning; her endlessly brilliant sky. And it would never fade...  
  
  
  
_Loved me...  
_   
  
  
Just as long as he kept smiling at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I always wanted to do an Allenby songfic to this song, and today Lea Salonga's lovely rendition of it inspired me to finally get to it. I guess that I've really warmed up to Allenby, huh? Oh well! I'm considering doing another musical songfic, this time for Rain... so keep your eyes open for that one. Hehe.   
I hope that you enjoyed it! It feels good to be back in the G Gundam songfic biz. ^^;   
  
_Disclaimer: Allenby and co. belong to G Gundam, which belongs to Imagawa. The song Someone Like You is from the musical Jekyll and Hyde, and is property of Frank Wildhorne._


End file.
